Endless Onslaught Series
Season 1 Endless Onslaught: Season 1 ''begins with the events that nearly conclude ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Mace Windu and a group of Jedi go to arrest Chancellor Palpatine, now known as the Sith Lord they were looking for. It begins with Chapter 1, ''and as Anakin Skywalker does not choose the Dark Side, it propels the rest of the series. ''Season 1 ''spans the most time of any current seasons in the series. Starting with 19 BBY, the season arches through that year, 17 BBY, and jumps to a conclusion at 9 BBY; eight years later. A lot happens, including the election of Mon Mothma as Chancellor, then Ducau Zaoku; the first Jedi in centuries. General Grievous claims to be the Supreme Leader of the Confederacy, becomes Force-sensitive from Palpatine's spirit, and is soon defeated by Grand Master Yoda. This Season also introduces a new Sith Order, headed by Dorna Vakara, the secret apprentice of Ducau Zaoku. Zaoku's plan of re-introducing an entire Order of Sith, ignoring the Rule of Two, comes off as evil and possibly a repitition of Palpatine's term. But, towards the end, we find out that Zaoku knows more than the average Jedi and leader... he knows that the Galaxy is going to have some guests in the future. His dreams are to unite the Jedi and Sith for the time being, in order to repel whatever enemy enters the Galaxy. ''Season 1 ''ended with ''Chapter 23 - 9 BBY, ''a flash-forward to the end of Zaoku's Chancellorship and to the start of the Gundao Crisis... Season 2 - ''Syndicate Crisis Endless Onslaught: Season 2 ''was released in early December 2015 on fanfiction.net. It directly follows ''Season 1 ''on where it left off, in the year 9 BBY. ''Season 2 ''is by far the most immerse group of chapters in the series and introduces many old and new characters. Starting in 9 BBY, ''Season 2 ''introduces a new enemy of the Republic; the Gundao Syndicate. Unlike ''Season 1, ''this season will remain in 9 BBY. It mainly follows the lives of Ducau Zaoku, Luke and Leia Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano. It goes to show that the Galaxy will never be at rest, especially with the impending danger of an extra-galactic invasion force making its way to our famous Galaxy. Starting with ''Chapter 24 - Liberty, ''the season will finished with ''Chapter 49 - Chancellor Karsguard. '' Season 3 - Legacy ''Season 3 Legacy ''was released March 4th, 2016 on fanfiction.net; beginning with ''Chapter 50 - The GALACTIC REPUBLIC. ''Season 3 ''will be a shorter length than previous seasons. It has been reduced from 24 to 13 chapters. Thus said, ''Seasons 3 and 4 ''will be 13 chapters each. This season will end with ''Chapter 63 - Darth. '' It begins in the year 9 BBY, picking right up after Season 2's ''Chapter 49 - Chancellor Karsguard. Season 3 ''kicks off with the suicide of Chancellor Karsguard, the appointment of Ducau Zaoku as Chancellor again, and most importantly; the rise of the Galactic Empire. The Inner Council, now the Imperial Council, votes that the Republic be organized into the first Galactic Empire. They consequently vote Ducau Zaoku as its first Emperor. A lot more is to happen in Season 3, following the story line of pivotal characters including; Ahsoka Tano, Luke and Leia Skywalker, Grand Admiral Amelia Daala, Padme Amidala, and a surprise character appearance near the end of the Season. Season 4 A Season 4 Trailer was posted to YouTube and also this wiki page, entitled ''Endless Onslaught Season 4 Trailer. ''Season 4's first chapter, ''Chapter 64 - Extermination, ''was posted on April 30th. It begins with the Imperial invasion and purge of the Knights of Vakara, the order of Force users who've found balance in the Force, led by Dorna Vakara. This season delves into the start of the Galactic Civil War. More and more star systems are realizing that an Empire will not serve their needs. An Empire may protect them from chaos, but at what cost? The Rebels were portrayed as the only real threats, yet their message is about the restoration of freedom and democracy. With this, the Empire begins to lose many supporters. The Civil War can no longer be swept under the rug, and conflicts arise. Season 5 Season 5 begins with Ducau Zaoku's official resignation as Emperor and also his call to dissolve the Empire and transform it into the New Republic. We meet new characters like Serinna Vylantis, and follow others like Obi-wan Kenobi and the Skywalker twins.